Hawk and mouse
by DishevelledAngle
Summary: She then moved to cleanse his abdominal wounds, occasionally stuffing pie into his mouth to muffle his cries, hisses, and groans of pain.. SasuHina randomness. Oneshot.


Hinata licked the sweet dark red substance from the kunai, efficiently catching a stray drop with her tongue.

_So good...  
_

She resisted the urge to wipe the sticky liquid onto her jacket. Her dainty fingers found their way into her mouth, where she slowly sucked it a way.

She stared down at Sasuke's battered form where multiple kunai puncture wounds were visible and suddenly, she felt regret- then her face and arms began to itch, a reminder of the fact that she was a mess of crimson.

The scent of his blood was heavy in the air. Not even the fragrance of the pond and it's surrounding wild flowers could cover it. Hinata smiled despite herself and decided that she'd bathe later.

She flopped down on Sasuke's side and gave a psychotic smirk. She drew her thumb across his cheek, blood trailing behind it. She closed the distance between their faces , stretching out so that she was in a laying position, propped up by her elbow, their foreheads touching.

She felt like a predator about to devour it's prey, and as her lips neared his, that amazing feeling only grew. She was the hawk now. He was the mouse. She could eat him alive!

Then he stirred.

Hinata's eyes grew wide.

"Whuuut duuh hayul? Hee-nah-ta?", he slurred.

She pushed herself away from him and quickly climbed to her feet.

"I-It's not what you think!"

"What just happened?"

Hinata began to run in circles, her hands covering her ears as she shouted, "I c-cant hear you!"

Sasuke began to get up. "Hinata, you're behaving like a child- Wait, what's that smell?"

Hinata gasped. Her eyes widened to saucers as he glared at her, his arm encircling his injured waist.

"You didn't.", he began to advance toward her.

"I have n-no idea w-what y-you're talking about!", she frantically waved her arms and began to back away from him," D-don't come any closer or I'll...I'll-"

"Hinata!"

His arms engulfed her. She never understood how did he move so fast.

Then she became quite conscious of their proximity. It was fine when he was unconscious, but when he was conscious, when he could see her...She tightly shut her eyes.

And wove handsigns?

"Extreme bondage jutsu!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he was thrown against a tree, as belts and rope quickly tied him against said tree, as his clothes were torn off of him by an invisible entity.

And as Hinata pulled a pan out of the oven.

He gulped in fear as Hinata sent him a beautiful smile, and tried best not to faint when the oven dispelled into a cloud of smoke with a 'poof'.

_(A\N) Who in hell summons ovens, and comes up with such techniques?_

_"_Hinata. What-The-Hell?"

"I-I'm sorry. It's just that I knew you wouldn't let me wrap up your wounds while you're conscious,", she grabbed a kunai from her weapon's pouch, "and you're heavenl-" she scratched her head before coughing, "Heavily injured."

"Couldn't you just do it while I was sleeping?"

She shook her head. "That w-would have been p-p-perverted. I th-think that's considered r-rape..."

She sat a piece of blackberry pie on a porcelain plate.

"In the mean time, eat this."

"I'm not eating that. It's sweet."

"It'll help you heal faster. I p-put chakra pills in it."

"No."

Hinata pulled a spoon out of her vest and put some pie on it. She put it in front of Sasuke.

He wouldn't open his mouth.

She sighed and sat the plate down.

_Byakugan._

His tenketsu being closed surprised him more than his clothes being taken off. His jaw was left slack.

Hinata tightened the bonds before shoving the pie down his throat.

She then moved to cleans his abdominal wounds, occasionally stuffing pie into his mouth to muffle his cries, hisses, and groans of pain.

Poor baby.

Hawk and mouse indeed.

She couldn't help but snicker to herself.

* * *

_2 weeks later:_

Sasuke stared down at Hinata's wrecked form and gave a cheshire-cat-like grin. He drew his pointer finger across her forehead, blood trailing behind it.

She'd been stabbed multiple times in the chest.

He tugged at the zipper of her jacket, then decided he'd wait till she woke up to undress her, to dress the wounds on those big, amazing, plump-

He giggled.


End file.
